Gavin's Return
by Crocodile
Summary: Gavin is back, something terrible has happened and he needs the Lyoko Gang
1. The Letter

NOTE: You may need to read Kadic Crisis to understand this story.

It has been 10 years since the group graduated from Kadic Jr High. They all went their separate ways. Odd went to be a gymnast. Jeremie and Aelita, now married, went and made Belpois Enterprises. Ulrich and Yumi, now married, went to become the heads of a new martial art.

It was a Saturday morning; Ulrich just got up and looked at the mail. There was an odd envelope on the floor. He opened it up. It read.

_Dear, Ulrich and Yumi._

It has been 10 years since we last saw each other. I was hoping we could meet up someplace important. I was thinking the factory. It will be good to reminisce on all the great times we had on the lead up to X.A.N.A's re-programming. The others will be getting a similar letter. Hope you can make it.

Yours sincerely, Gavin.

Ulrich: Yumi! You better come see this.

Jeremie was sitting typing in his large office in the Belpios Enterprise building in New York. Aelita came in.

Aelita: Hey honey. We got a letter.

Jeremie read the letter.

_Dear, Jeremie and Aelita._

It has been 10 years since we last saw each other. I was hoping we could meet up someplace important. I was thinking the factory. It will be good to reminisce on all the great times we had on the lead up to X.A.N.A's re-programming. The others will be getting a similar letter. Hope you can make it.

Yours sincerely, Gavin.

Jeremie dialled a phone.  
Jeremie: Phillip, get us a plane to France.

Odd was in his back garden stretching. The postman came through the gate.  
Odd: Thanks Ray.  
Ray: No prob, Odd.

Odd opened the letter.

_Dear, Odd._

It has been 10 years since we last saw each other. I was hoping we could meet up someplace important. I was thinking the factory. It will be good to reminisce on all the great times we had on the lead up to X.A.N.A's re-programming. The others will be getting a similar letter. Hope you can make it.

Yours sincerely, Gavin.

Odd ran into his house and dialled the phone.


	2. Trouble

Jeremie: It's hard to believe this elevator is still working after all these years.  
Odd: Hey as long as the rope doesn't snap.  
Ulrich: Anybody got any ideas what Gavin wants with us?  
Aelita: No. Jeremie and I have been pondering about it but don't know.

The elevator opened up on the control level. Everything was on.  
Jeremie: Guess he's already here.  
Ulrich: Wow, you think?  
Odd laughed at this.

Somebody appeared out of the elevator.  
Gavin: Well hi guys, glad you could come.  
Yumi: We do what we can.  
Gavin: Listen, I'm going to have to be blunt about this. Something terrible has happened.  
Ulrich: Like what?  
Gavin: That's the problem, I don't know.  
Odd: What do you mean, you don't know?  
Gavin: I don't know.  
Aelita: Can I have a look?  
Gavin: Sure.

Aelita sat on the chair and started typing rapidly.  
Aelita: I need to go to Lyoko and look in the 5th Region.  
Jeremie: Okay.  
Gavin: I'll go with her.

Gavin and Aelita went into the scanners.

Transfer Aelita  
Transfer Gavin

Scanner Aelita  
Scanner Gavin

Virtualisation!

Gavin landed on his feet but Aelita landed on her back. Gavin helped her up.

They made it to the transporter.

Jeremie typed Scipio and they were off.

Aelita was looking at all the data while Gavin sat and waited. Aelita stumbled back and fell over.  
Gavin: Bring us back Jeremie.  
Jeremie materialized them both.

Jeremie: Well? What is the problem?  
Aelita: Somebody has activated Xana and taken Xana into their being.  
Gavin: They have what?  
Aelita: They are after the school.  
Ulrich: I'll go.  
Gavin: NO!  
Ulrich: Why not?  
Yumi: We need to form a plan.  
Gavin: Exactly.  
Ulrich: While we "form a plan" people could get hurt.

Ulrich ran off.  
Odd: I'll go after him; I'm fast.  
Gavin: Well then go!

Gavin sat down in the chair in frustration.


	3. Kidnapping

Yumi: So what's the plan?

Gavin: We follow Ulrich.

Jeremie: But what about the plan?

Gavin: The plan is to follow Ulrich and help.

So the 4 of them ran off after Ulrich and Odd.

When they got to the school they went upstairs towards the dorms. They made it into a corridor when they saw a sight that shook them. Odd was lying face down on the floor and a purple form was standing in the hallway. And in one of the arms of this creature was Ulrich.

Yumi: Ulrich!

Gavin: Put him down now!

X.A.N.A's symbol appeared on its head.

Gavin: Xana, put him down now!

X.A.N.A: I think not.

Xana then disappeared into the floor.

Aelita went over to Odd to see if he was all right. He wasn't. Jeremie came over and announced that they needed an ambulance.

Gavin: I'll take him to the nurse and get her to call an ambulance.

Jeremie: All right.

Gavin picked Odd up and took him down stairs.

10 minutes passed and Odd was now on a stretcher being put into an ambulance.

P. Delmas: What were you all doing here?

Gavin: Listen, you need to evacuate the school, Sissi.

Sissi: Why? Remember I'm the principal.

Gavin: What attacked Odd has Ulrich!

Sissi: Okay, I'll get the school evacuated.

Gavin started to walk away, his hair blowing in the wind.

Yumi: Where are you going?

Gavin: I have things to do.

Yumi: You should help us, not walk away.

Gavin: Do you want Ulrich back or not!

Yumi: Of course I want him back, we all do.

Gavin: Then if you would let me, I'm going to find him.

Gavin walked off, the wind blowing furiously, just like his rage.

Yumi started to cry at the thought of Ulrich in any harm.

Aelita was very quiet.

Jeremie was sketching notes in his notepad.


	4. The next victim

Gavin was typing rapidly on the supercomputer in the lab. He hadn't slept a wink since Ulrich's kidnapping and was getting increasingly worried. He was trying to figure out what the Xana side of the being wanted with Ulrich. Gavin was scanning through pages of writing in seconds. He was in this frame of mind because he felt guilty for what happened to Ulrich. Gavin read a page from his Grandfather's diary and typed some more. Thoughts were running through his head like lightning bolts. What if Ulrich was never seen again? What if Ulrich died? What if Xana wins? What if the gang exclude him and see him as a danger? It would be his entire fault. He swore under his breath, thinking about the life he had been brought up in. He glanced at his sword. He never went anywhere without it, lots of people hated him. Yet, a lot of people liked him.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Jeremie stepped in.

Jeremie: Any luck?

Gavin: No.

Jeremie: You should take a break. Go see Odd and I'll continue where you have left off.

Gavin: Sure, I will.

Gavin got up off the big chair, grabbed is sword and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator rose up to the level above.

Yumi sat beside Odd. She looked at him and all the equipment around him. His heartbeat was very slow and his breathing came in ragged, wheezy gasps. Aelita was still very quiet and had been since Jeremie left. A tear slid down her cheek.

Yumi: What's wrong?

Aelita: What if Xana attacks Jeremie?

Yumi: Just pray he doesn't.

Odd twisted a bit and his heart slowed down to only 1 beat every 5 seconds. His eyes fluttered open and then closed again. There was a beeping sound, Yumi looked up. Odd's heart had stopped beating. Yumi pressed a button on the wall and 5 doctors came in and tried to get his heart beating again and succeeded. Just then Gavin came in with two cups in his hand.

Gavin: Thought you two would like some coffee.

Yumi: Thanks Gavin.

Aelita: Did you make any progress?

Gavin: Sadly no.

Yumi: Listen Gavin, I owe you an…

Gavin: No you don't.

Yumi: let me finish.

Gavin remained silent.

Yumi: I owe you an apology for the way I shouted at you yesterday.

Gavin: It was how you felt. I'm fine with that.

Yumi: That's the great thing about you.

Gavin: What is?

Yumi: You're so forgiving, just like Ulrich.

Suddenly the heart monitor sparked and Xana appeared in the room. He threw Yumi against a wall and she fell unconscious.

He grabbed Aelita and knocked her out. She was next.

Gavin ran towards this beast but got grabbed mid run and got firmly thrown out the ward window down into the street below.

Xana disappeared with Aelita.

Jeremie was walking in the Hospital car park when Gavin landed on a car in front of him.

Gavin: Hi.

Jeremie: Hi.

Gavin fell unconscious.


	5. The plan

Gavin awoke on a couch. He looked at the ceiling and turned to look around the room. He didn't recognise the room at all. A small bit of fear gripped him; he wondered why he was here. Then he remembered what happened. He rose up and sat upright on the couch. He still wondered where he was.

Jeremie: Ah, you're awake.

Gavin: Jer, is Yumi all right?

Jeremie: Just a few bruises. How are you feeling?

Gavin: Roughly all right.

Jeremie: Good.

Gavin: Where am I?

Jeremie: An apartment I bought for a couple weeks.

Gavin: I have to go.

Gavin got up and headed for the door. Jeremie blocked his way.

Jeremie: You know more than you are letting on. I can see that.

Gavin: I have to go.

Jeremie: No, you don't.

Gavin: Do you want Aelita back?

Jeremie punched Gavin in the face. Gavin retaliated with a punch to Jeremie's stomach.

Gavin: That was for punching me.

Jeremie got up.

Gavin: I have a plan. Here.

Gavin handed Jeremie a small piece of metal.

Jeremie: What's this?

Gavin: It's a tracer. Xana will capture you and then I'll be able to track you and Xana down with this transmitter.

Jeremie: Interesting.

Jeremie walked with Gavin. They were outside. Jeremie walked down a quiet alley way and Xana appeared and took him away.

Gavin looked at the transmitter, there was a dot moving very quickly north. Gavin followed.


	6. Tracker Magic

Gavin followed the transmission to an abandoned warehouse. He sneaked in quietly, sword at the ready. There were guards walking around like zombies. Probably under Xana's control. Gavin sneaked quickly by another guard and fell through a trap door into an enclosed room. Beside him in this room, unconscious was Ulrich and Jeremie. Gavin used his sword to cut them free. Suddenly he heard the trap door open and Yumi fell in unconscious as well. Two zombie guards came in, Gavin kept them quiet by stabbing them with his sword. He woke all 3 of them but where was Aelita? Jeremie then pointed out that he heard Aelita groan. She was in a cell opposite theirs. There was a metal door separating the two cells. Gavin started to stab and cut at it with his sword. This failed. Gavin got a bottle of liquid and splashed it on the door and stabbed it. His sword went through easily. They all went in to the cell and cut Aelita free.

Suddenly all the walls of the two cells fell down into rubble. Xana appeared before them, enraged.

Xana: You have ruined my plan again!

Gavin: Oops.

Xana: Now you will pay.

Gavin: Really now?

Xana: I'll make damn well sure of it!

Gavin: Last time you lost because of the program.

Gavin: This time, I'll make sure you rot in hell

Xana: You will be the one to go to hell.

Gavin: We'll see.


	7. Upper Hand

I need character names and a name for a gang for later on in the story. Any reviewers who have an idea then please speak on the review or email me.

Out of Xana's hand a sword appeared. Gavin charged at this signal and went for an attack. Xana blocked his attack and punched him away. Gavin quickly got up and jumped into the air, sword held high and came down towards Xana with frightening speed. Xana didn't move and took the slash head on. The sword came down on Xana's head and had no effect. Gavin landed, startled at this. Xana kicked him in the stomach and then clasped his hands and hit Gavin face down onto the floor. Xana picked him up by the scruff of the neck and looked into his closed eyes. Xana pulled him forward, so that they were face to face. Gavin's eyes suddenly opened and he squarely head butted Xana in the face. It had no effect. Xana then head butted Gavin and let go of him as he did so. Gavin was flung to the floor, nose bleeding. By this time Xana's sword had vanished. Gavin was then kicked in the chin and propped against some rubble.

Xana: You're all talk and no action.

Gavin wheezed in pain.

Ulrich grabbed Gavin's sword and went to attack Xana from behind. Xana must have sensed the attack coming, he ducked and moved backwards, elbow raised, straight into Ulrich's stomach. Xana turned around and kicked Ulrich away. Ulrich fell unconscious. By now Gavin was back up, he sweep kicked Xana, Xana fell to the ground. Gavin now started stamping on Xana's face. Xana grabbed Gavin's ankle and sent him flying away.

Gavin eyed Jeremie strongly. Jeremie knew what he meant and beckoned the others to get out while they could. They all followed Jeremie and left Gavin behind.

Gavin tried punching Xana and they both went into a boxing style fight, only much faster.

They were at the exit of the cells and Yumi decided not to go any further.

Ulrich: Yumi! Come on.

Yumi: I can't leave Gavin alone.

Ulrich: Are you…?

Yumi kissed him in the lips and then pulled back.

Yumi: Why do you think I married you if I had a thing for him?

Ulrich: Well he did leave and all.

Yumi: He is risking his own life for us. I just want to give something back.

Ulrich: All right, be careful.

Yumi: I will.

The others ran off, leaving Yumi behind.


	8. Death comes to us all

Gavin landed on the ground on top of some rubble. Xana walked up to him and then his eyes glowed. The bricks around the two of them rose into the air and came down on top of Gavin. All that could be seen of him was a cut hand. Xana turned to walk away when Gavin appeared out of the rubble. It was easy to see who was winning since Xana had hardly a mark on him and Gavin was covered in blood, bruises, dirt and sweat. Gavin ran towards Xana and Xana ran towards him. They both met in the middle of the room, hands clasped, jaws clenched in a lock-down to put the other into submission. Gavin's muscles bulged with effort. Xana seemed to struggle as well. The ground around them was filled with dust, as though a wind was erupting from the two of them. Gavin roared from stress, as did Xana. Suddenly Xana was shoved back then pulled forward and kicked away. Gavin charged at Xana and continued to kick him. He grabbed him and threw him away. Gavin clasped his hands together by the bottom of the wrist in front of him. He pulled them to his side and a silvery blue ball formed in between the hands. Xana got up and charged. Gavin put his hands forward and yelled. A silvery blue beam of light flew at Xana and hit him directly. A ball of black mist came from the rubble, engulfed Gavin and sent him away. Gavin was now beside his sword. Behind Xana, Yumi was preparing to attack. Xana turned around, formed his sword and threw it at Yumi. Gavin ran and jumped in the way getting struck by the sword head on in the chest. Gavin threw his sword and hit Xana on the head before collapsing. Xana dissolved into mist and disappeared. The battle against Xana was over. Or was it?


	9. Bad News

Yumi kneeled down beside the bleeding Gavin. She picked him up and carried him out. They went outside and met up with the group.

Ulrich: Hey Yumi, your back. Oh my god!

Aelita: Is Xana defeated?

Yumi nodded.

Jeremie: We need to get him to a hospital and fast.

So they rushed to the hospital and found Odd outside the hospital.

Ulrich: Odd!

Odd: Hey, what's up…? Jesus.

They all rushed into the accident and emergency and Gavin was taken away.

The gang were sitting in the hospital lounge telling Odd the whole story. Odd nodded as he sipped some hot chocolate when a man came in. He had very dark blonde hair that was spiked up at the front. He sat beside them.

Man: Hello, are you friends with Gavin?

Ulrich: Yes, who are you?

Man: My name is Cameron. I am a friend of his from school; I heard what happened.

Jeremie: How did you hear what happened?

Cameron: Gavin texted me a while ago.

The gang nodded in understanding.

2 hours past and then a doctor came in the lounge. He walked up to the group.

Doctor: Hello, I would like you to know that the patient you brought in has internal bleeding. We don't know what caused all the damage to him but we do know that he is bleeding slowly. He will suffer for a while. I hope you should know that we would operate on him but he has lost too much blood and is too weak for an operation. I'm sorry but he can't be saved.

The gang stood in silence, trying to comprehend what they had just heard.

Yumi: How long does he have?

Doctor: He has a few weeks.

Cameron: How long are a few weeks?

Doctor: He has 5-10 weeks left to live.

Aelita: Can…can we see him?

Doctor: No. Come back tomorrow. We will release him in a few days. You should go home, it's late.

So they all departed.


	10. The Hospital

It was the next day and the gang were in the ward with Gavin. He was lying in a bed with all sorts of wires and lines on him. There were 5 big machines around the bed.

The gang were laughing and chatting away about what had happened in the 10 years they had last met. Just then Cameron came in.

Gavin: Hey mate.

Cameron: Hi, how ya felling?

Gavin: A little sore.

Cameron: Just a little?

Gavin nodded. He looked around at everyone, amazed at how they were all looking at him. Suddenly the same doctor from the night before came in.

Doctor: I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?

Gavin: Bad news please.

Doctor: Okay, You are recovering very quickly but because of this you will have less time to live.

Gavin stared with shock.

Gavin: So how much time then?

Doctor: 1 week. We will want you back in 3 days.

Gavin was lost for words, as was the rest of the gang.

Doctor: The good news is.

He unplugged all 5 machines and took out the wires and lines from Gavin.

Doctor: You can leave right now.

The gang jumped in happiness at this peace of information. They then left the ward and Gavin got dressed.

He came out and went with them back to Jeremie's apartment.

They all sat talking about everything and what the next 3 days will hold.


	11. The Tournament

**Some of the names given by Schnozberry and Indevrigo can now be used. Thanks.**

**R&R**

Cameron was walking along the street when the gang came up to him.

Jeremie: Hey, have you seen Gavin today?

Cameron: No I haven't. He's at the martial arts tournament that's why.

Jeremie: He is?

Cameron: Yea, he is.

Ulrich: Come on, I know where it is.

So the gang left Cameron and headed into town towards the martial arts tournament. They got through a crowd of people to see Gavin in a blue vest top and black trackies. In front of Gavin was a tall figure in dark clothing. A bell rang and the two of them charged at each other. They exchanged kicks and punches and blocks at high speed. Their hands and feet becoming blurs. Gavin sweep kicked the other artist and kicked him to the ground.

They were both handed their own swords. The other artist charged at Gavin with his sword while Gavin stood there, looking bored. As the man went for an attack his sword was flung out of his hands, the fight was over.

Announcer: I now declare, Gavin the martial arts tournament winner!

Gavin went in to a building with a sign saying martial artist changing rooms. The gang followed only to be halted by a muscley man. He told them to get lost or he would make them leave. Gavin came up and tapped him on the shoulder and coughed. He let them in.

Gavin had finished packing his bag and told the gang to come with him to his place. They followed.

The group had made it down an alleyway when they were confronted by a group of gang members.

Gang member 1: Hello, my name is Garth and I'll be taking your money.

Gavin: How about you bugger off!

Garth: Raven! Corwin! Brandon! Let's teach this guy a lesson.

The 4-gang members charged only to be beaten to the ground by the martial arts champion.

Gavin: Tell Snake that he can go and bugger off up a mountain before I kick him up the arse to the peak, got it!

The gang members nodded and ran off.


	12. Gavin's last words

I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews. But I'll finish the story anyway. This is the second last chapter.

The group were crowded round Gavin's bed as he lay and coughed up blood while 2 doctors assisted him. Gavin had looked very pale from yesterday onwards and this was no surprise. He was probably close to dead. The doctors left when Gavin stopped coughing up blood. He looked at the group around him and is eyes fixed on Yumi's pretty face.

Gavin: This is probably my last day. I am very weak and so I shall do this now before I die.

The gang looked at him in shock.

Gavin lifted up a bag from the floor and rummaged in it.

Gavin: Here are a few friendship gifts.

Gavin pulled out a gold locket.

Gavin: Here Yumi, give this to your daughter when she is born.

Yumi: But how do you know that I will have a daughter?

Gavin: Trust me on this one, okay?

Yumi: Okay.

Gavin: Now to you Ulrich.

Gavin pulled out a small book and handed it to Ulrich.

Gavin: This is a move I perfected last year and is what helped me defeat Xana. I would like you to learn it.

Ulrich: Do you think I can?

Gavin: Most definitely.

Gavin: Now for you Odd, this is a book on what the judges look for in the Olympic gymnastic competition. You will win with this.

Odd: Thanks.

Gavin: Aelita, this is my Grandfather's diary about you. It has all the answers to the questions about you.

Aelita: Thank you.

Gavin: Jeremie, here is my Grandfather's diary about Lyoko and the super computer.

Jeremie: Thank you. This will answer all my questions.

Gavin: And you, Cameron, you can have my sword. You have earned the trust to have it.

Cameron: eh… Thanks.

Gavin: No matter what you all do in your lives, I'll be there watching. I'll be there through the good and bad. Just because I'm gone from the physical doesn't mean I can't visit. So……I…….b…i…bid……you…..a….all…….fare…….well.

Gavin's heart monitor screamed. Gavin was now dead.


	13. The Funeral The End

Author Note: I have never been to a funeral so if I get this a bit wrong then please correct me for future reference.

The solemn music echoed through the hall of the church. It was the funeral. The gang were clustered together on a row of seats. Yumi had tears coming from her eyes; Aelita was also like this. Odd was very quiet and Ulrich looked as though he would burst soon. Jeremie kept his head low, only to rub his glasses from time to time. Cameron was continuously staring at the coffin. The music died.

Minister: And now a few words from the friends off Gavin.

Cameron got up and made his way to the bull pit.

Cameron: Gavin was a great person in life, and is in death. He taught his friends many things and saved them from danger many times. I can't imagine a world without him but I do know that, and I quote him; "Just because I'm gone from the physical doesn't mean I won't be with my friends." I also believe he is here listening and probably wouldn't want me to drag on. He will be missed.

Another hour went on and it was the end of the funeral. Cameron rushed outside to meet the others.

Odd: Fine speech.

Cameron: Thank you. I guess you all don't feel like doing much.

Yumi: No, we are all going home for a quiet and solemn night. Maybe next week we will all get together.

Cameron: Sounds good.

They all departed. Ulrich and Yumi drove off, Jeremie and Aelita also drove off, Odd got a taxi and Cameron went on the closest bus.

It was now 2 years since Gavin's funeral. Ulrich and Yumi did indeed have a daughter and Yumi gave the locket to her daughter. Belpois enterprises became the biggest computer company in the world. Odd won the Olympics and Cameron became a swordsmen.

Cameron was walking with his little brother, Jack, towards Gavin's gravestone.

On the Gravestone it read.

Gavin Hart.

Beloved son and friend.

A true Scotsman.


End file.
